Wizard
The wizard is the primary spellcasting class in Dungeons & Dragons, capable of accessing the most powerful spells, and the greatest diversity of magic. Original D&D: "Magic-User" The magic-user is a class that uses spells and magic items to contribute to a party. Top-level magic users are noted as being the most powerful characters in the game, but they are fragile until high levels, requiring careful play to get to a high level. Prime Requisite Magic-users use Intelligence as their prime requisite. 2 points of Wisdom count as 1 point of Intelligence for magic-users. Class Basics Magic Item Use Magic-users can use all magic items, except the weapons and armor of fighters. Magic-users may use daggers only. Item Creation At 11th level ("Wizard"), magic-users can create potions, scrolls, and other magic items (cost and time to craft vary with the value of the item). For example: Spell Research A wizard can develop new spells of a level equal to or lower than the level of spell they can cast. Doing so takes the following investment, with the percentages indicating a percent chance of success when spending that amount of GP: Spell List 1: Introduced in Supplement 1: Greyhawk AD&D: "Magic-User" In AD&D, the Magic User continued to be the class most associated with spellcasting, knowing the greatest quantity and diversity of spells in the game. It was introduced with a full 9 levels of spells, including most of hte spells from OD&D, and a few additional spells. This was the intial appearance of many of the "named" spells from characters such as Drawmij, Rary, Mordenkainen, Nystul, and Bigby. Ability Scores A magic-user has prerequisite Intelligence of 9 and Dexterity of 6. If they have an Intelligence of 16 or better, they gain a +10% XP bonus. Class Basics Spell Book A magic-user possesses a book of spells that records their known spells. They must consult this book to memorize spells. Magic Item Use May use scrolls, wands, staves, and many miscellaneous items. Magic Item Creation Brewing Potions At 7th level, a magic-user can brew potions with the help of an alchemist. Brewing a potion requires an adequate laboratory (which itself costs between 200 and 1,000 gp, and a monthly upkeep cost of 10% of that total). The cost of brewing a potion equals XP value of the potion (one without an XP value costs 200 gp), and the time it takes to brew the potion is one day per 100 gp in cost. Various potions require certain special ingredients that often cannot be bought, that the brewer must acquire themselvs. At 11th level, magic-users may brew potions without the aid of an alchemist. Recruiting one will reduce the cost and time by 50%, however. Scribing Scrolls At 7th level, a magic-user can scribe scrolls. Scrolls require exotic materials, including expensive papers, unique quills, and elaborately prepared ink, along with a ritual involving candles and magical circles for the actual inscription. The scribing itself takes one day per spell level that is being inscribed on the scroll. Scrolls can be prepared in error, with a base 20% chance of some mistake in scribing, +1% per spell level, -1% per caster level. Expensive materials can reduce that chance further, while cheap ones may increase it. You can scribe up to 7 spells on one scroll, though a mistake on one spell brings the whole arrangement to a screeching halt. Fabricating Other Items At 12th level, a magic-user gains the ability to create almost any magic item, by use of the enchant an item spell (a 6th level spell). A magic-user cannot create books, artifacts, or relics. They also lack the knowledge to craft race-specific items, such as a cloak of elvenkind, and cannot make items usable only by clerics, druids, or illusionists. Items with permanent effects also require a permenancy spell (so wands and charged items do not require that). Creating an item will require rest for at least one day per 100 XP that the item is worth. Stronghold A magic-user of 12th level or higher may construct a stronghold and rule an area as a noble by clearing a 10 to 20 mile radius around the site of all monsters, generating 5 silver pieces per month in tax revenue. Spell List Reversable spells are marked with a *. References Category:Classes